Dance till the End
by Small Chemist
Summary: It was a well known fact throughout Central City’s military base that Edward hated social gatherings, and would much rather prefer to be a hermit in the library than dance with a girl. EdWinry


_"Just tell me that you'll  
__**Dance till the end**_ "

Edward swallowed nervously, and sent an anxious glance towards Winry. Her hair was knotted elegantly into a smooth bun, and her lips were painted a rosy pink. The deep blue dress she wore flowed elegantly to the floor, and brought out the lovely shade of her pure eyes. Edward couldn't help but feel a little silly stuck in a black tux like all the other men.

It was winter in Amestris, and the annual Military Ball had approached much faster than Edward had cared for it to. It was a well known fact throughout Central City's military base that Edward hated social gatherings, and would much rather prefer to be a hermit in the library than dance with a girl. However, the ball "was a required event" as Mustang had so pleasantly informed Edward with a smirk, leaving Ed feeling rather annoyed at the Colonel. Mustang, after all, would most likely strut into the ball with women throwing themselves at his feet. At least that's what Edward assumed considering Roy's reputation.

Edward had yelled and glared and stomped his way around Mustang's office for a good 45 minutes before throwing his arms up and declared "Fine!" and yes he would find a date for the stupid ball, NO he was NOT so short that no woman would dance with him, and NO he would NOT resort to throwing a sheet on Al and calling that a dress. Edward then good-naturedly slammed the door behind him.

Edward was now standing in Central City's transformed Cafeteria/Ballroom, stuck in a stiff outfit, and feeling infinitely, ridiculously, blushingly embarrassed he had dragged Winry out to Central only for her to stand by the wall.

A quick glance at Roy proved the Colonel was certainly enjoying himself. With a bottle of beer, and three women lounging around the grinning bastard, Edward was thankful Roy didn't give a damn about the rest of the room. Edward felt awkward enough doing nothing without having his boss watching him.

Edward watched Winry tap her foot against the jazzy beat of the music. The lighter blonde caught his gaze and smiled sweetly. Edward blinked and nervously averted her eyes, leaving a confused Winry gazing at Edward's bangs.

The song changed, setting a much slower pace to the tiring crowd. Edward watched loving couples make their way onto the floor. He saw Mustang switching off with yet another woman, Havoc finally manage to convince Hawkeye for a dance, and Hughes wrap his arms around Gracia as they gracefully slid onto the floor. Edward didn't even have to look at Winry to feel guilty this time.

"Anou," he asked the floor "do you… er, would you like to…. do you want to…" Edward just knew she was staring at him with her large pretty eyes.

"Yes!" Winry interrupted. Edward raised his head and simply stared at her. How did girls always know what you were talking about? Edward held a nervous smile.

"Alright." He held out a hand to the excited girl, and they made their way to the middle of the dance floor.

It was awkward at first having Winry hover above him by some inches, but she removed her high-heels almost immediately claiming her feet were cramped. Edward was beyond grateful for that, his own shoes giving him the advantage as they danced.

His hands rested comfortable at her mid-back and Winry relaxed, calmly circling her arms at his shoulders. Edward numbly wondered if he was the only one noticing the longer they danced the closer their bodies became.

Edward could feel his heart beating frantically in his chest, and only hoped Winry wasn't close enough to hear the anxious beats. One two three-- and they were slowly swaying. One two three-- Edward swallowed. One two three-- Winry smiled. One two three, and Edward wasn't counting anymore.

Winry suddenly was resting her chin on his left shoulder, and Edward could feel Winry's hair against his ears. The music kept playing soft and low, and the stars were still shining brightly in the dark sky. Song, after song went by but Edward didn't notice a thing. He only knew he was dancing with a girl instead of reading in his library.

And somehow this time he didn't mind.


End file.
